HSM 2 my version
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Um, very wierd. Troyella SharpayOC Chaylor OChimself RyanMrs.Darbus OCOC Cowritten with kkmollzgymnast....
1. Chapter 1

**This is my point of a very goofy/interesting story. Part makes no sense, so don't hurt me, I know! This is my first HSM fic. BTW, there are new peepses in this: Jesse McCartney, Clay Aiken, and 'The Twins'(if your smart, and watch disney channel you will figure it out. Hopefully) SPECIAL APPEARANCES BY: Mathew McConahey:as him self, The twins' mom: as herself, and Zaccy Efron's mommy: as Troy Bolton's mommy.**

**-------**

**Chapter 1 of HSM 2 my version:**

Troy Bolton walked down a hill shaped like a frog. He walked with Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay. He was in the school. He had people throwing b-balls thrown at him. He started singing:

_Is that what I see?_

_Is it a basketball coming for me?_

_I love Jesse!_

_McCartney!_

_Chad, my buddy!_

_Help me!_

_Mommy!_

He stopped. His principal, Mr. Bubblehead was escorting Mathew McConahey, Dylan and Cole's mom, and Troy's mommy.

"MOMMY!" Troy said. "YOU HAVE COME TO RESCUE ME FROM THIS INVERTABRAE YOU CALL A SCHOOL! Hi Mathew!"

"No, Troy I came to tell you that I am running away with Mathew McConahey. And that you still have your urine that you forgot to wipe off this morning!" His mommy said. "But mommy! I will miss Gabriella having her baby! If it's a girl, she will name it Bobert. If it's a boy, she will name it Taco!"Troy whined.

"Troy Edwin Levi Gerald Alexandra Sara Dean Gean Bean.." -breath- "..Kasey Weldon FartFace Clay Bolton! You know you are not supposed to make sophmores pregnant!" His mommy yelled.

"But mommy, Chad made Taylor get big to produce babies!" Troy whined. "And Jesse made Sharpay pregnant! And Dylan made Cole pregnant! And Ryan Made Mrs. Darbus pregnant!And Clay made himself pregnant."

"Oh goody." Troy's mommy whined.

"Sharpay will name it Ice Queen or Wilfred, Cole will name it Pimple or Zit, Taylor will name it Apple or Cherry Tree, Mrs. Darbus will name hers Clay or Dirt, and Clay will name his Frog or Hotdog." Troy said.

"Goodness!" Troys mommy said.

Gabriella walks up.

Troy's mommy said, "May I feel your stomach?"

"LABOR" Gabi screamed.

Then Taylor screamed it, then Sharpay, then Cole, then Mrs. Darbus, then Clay. The ambulance and firetruck pulled up. The fireman sprayed him with a hose. "WAH! MOMMY!" Troy screamed. "He yelledd 'fire!'"the fire man said. "We yelled labor." Chad said.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! BYe PEEPSLES!


	2. AN sorry

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I italacize a name of the characters, that means we are looking onto their lives.**

**-------**

**Chapter 2 of HSM 2 my version:**

They all got back from the hospital.

_11 years later..._

_Clay and...Clay_

"It's bedtime Hotdog!" Clay yelled.

"Okay!" Hotdog yelled back.

"Honey, would you like some more pickles and onions to lay your head on? It might be more comfortable. Now, go, get in your bun silly willy." Clay said in his motherly voice.

"Mom/Dad, I'm 11, I have a girlfriend. Leave me alone, please."

" Your girlfriend, Hamburger, will wait for you. Now go to bed." Clay said.

_Taylor and Chad_

"Taylor, honey, I'm still wondering what were you thinking when you named our kid Apple Tree?" Chad asked with wonder, awe, and jealousy.

"Honey, there is a good explaination for that." Taylor said while chopping apples.

Pause.

"Oh you want me to tell you? Okay I named her that cause apples are healthy." Taylor said.

"I agree, they are healthy. But they aren't very healthy when they are filled with bruises!!!" Chad yelled.

"MOM! DAD! IF YOUR FIGHTING ABOUt MY NAME AGAIN PLEASE JUST DROP IT I DON'T CARE MUCH ANYMORE!" Apple Tree yelled.

_Troy and Gabriella_

"Honey, I'm leaving you for someone else." Troy Bolton said to Gabriella.

"Why are you leaving me???" She asked as she started bawling.

"Now don't cry! It's only Tinkerbell!" Troy said gently.

"Your going out with a fairy?" Gabriella asked confused.

"No, Paris Hilton's dog, silly billy!" Troy said in a little kid's voice.

"Oh," Gabriella said sadly.

"Goodbye Gabriella! See you later...sometime...in a few years.." Troy said with drama as he filled his backpack with food and money.

"No! Don't take my money! It's me you want! Take me, leave the money! I told you once, don't make me tell you again!!" Gabriella said like Jake Ryan in a Hannah Montana episode.

"Goodbye!" He said as he ran out the door with the money anyways.

HE ran and he ran and he ran and he ran into a wall. His head went blank.

_Sharpay and Jesse_

"JESSE! RUB MY FEET" Sharpay yelled rather commandful.

"NO YOUR FEET SMELL LIKE ROTTEN FRUITCAKE IN A DUMPSTER FILLED WITH DIRTY DIAPERS!!" Jesse yelled meanful.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T. I DIDN'T HAVE 405 KIDS WITH YOU FOR NOTHING!" Sharpay yelled back.

"WELL IT WASN'T SO GREAT IN MY POINT OF VIEW EITHER! I EXPERIENCED MY HAIR BEING UNCOOL, YO DOGG SUP?!" Jesse yelled oddly. " Oh AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SNOOP DOGG THINKIN ME IS FAILURE!!AND YOU CAN PICK YOUR NOSE AND PICK YOUR FRIENDS BUT YOU CANNOT PICK YOUR FRIENDS NOSE!"

"i AGREE WITH HIM BUT I CAN PICK MY FRIENDS NOSE IF I WANT TO!"

"IM LEAVING!"

"LIKE I CARE!"

Jesse ran out of the head bawling. Snoop dogg walked by and shook is head in awe and thinking he was quite odd.

He found a corner.

"I agree with Snoop Dogg. I think I'm a failure too." He said to his watch.

"I think you need to move fatty!" Some really fat guy said.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said.

Ringg! Ringg! Jesse heard something.

Ringg Ring! He heard it again.

He followed it.

He turned a corner and gasped. There,Standing there, was the great hobo named...

_**Hey sorry for the long wait. !!**_


	4. another an important

**Another authors note...**

**sorry, but I have run out of Ideas!! If anyone has any ,please tell me and I'll give you credit for it... and you guys are the ones that want me to go on...so its up to you...**


	5. sorry

Hey people my stories are postponed for like 2 weeks, cause my computer is getting sent in cause it got a huge crack in the screen! SORRY!

-mal-

PS. SORRY!


	6. Chapter 4:D

_**Hello. Hey. Hola. Hallo. Bonjour.J'ai de petits hommes danser sur des unicycles dans mes personnes de chaussure. Don't ask either. I know how to speak French and I can backfire on you! KUNG FU!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton robbed liquor stores, mugs old ladies, and eats little men. He can't afford the big men. Aww, poor baby.

"TROY!" Jesse screamed.

"Jesse Wesse! I LOVE YOU!" Troy said still ringing his bell.

Jesse started to dance around to the bell.

"This bell is grooving my pants off!" Jesse said while doing the jive badly.

"Well, like, keep them on, until I leave for my pedicure in 5 minutes," Troy said.

"I thought you were poor," Jesse said confused.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A HOBO DOESN'T MEAN I'M POOR!" Troy yelled and stomped off.

Troy ran. He saw a big sign.

'Drew Seeley. Replacing Troy Bolton? Come look inside.'

Troy went in.

"HELLO I'M TROY BOLTON!" Drew Seeley yelled dancing around like a drunk monkey.

Troy was bawling. "IS NOT!" He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drew Seeley yelled.

"I like monkeys and the people that go, 'EEEH AHH OOOH UHHH IHHHH!'" A blonde girl that looks just like Sharpay.

"Is this a mocking of me?" Troy asked.

"Um...no, you suck," A dark brown haired girl said.

"Are you supposed to be my ex-girlfriend?" Troy asked rudely.

"Um... who would date you?" The girl asked again.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Troy screamed in question-like terms.

"I'm Alleirbag," The brown-haired girl said.

"And I'm Yaprahs," The blonde-haired girl said.

"I'm Yort," Drew Seeley said.

"I'm Dahc," The fuzzy-haired boy said.

"I'm Rolyat," The dark-haired, dark-complected skin girl said.

"AND I AM NAYR!" The blonde twin of 'Yaprahs' said.

"Don't forget me! I'm Essej YentraCcm," A blonde guy said.

"Dude, you aren't in this movie," Yort said.

"FLEE, I SHALL FLEE! FLEE! I WANT TO FLEE AND BE FREE! AND SEE THE TREE! OF ME!" Essej left screaming.

"I'M LIKE A BIRD, I ONLY FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Essej finished.

"That's just creepy, hey, I smell like hotdogs," Troy said.

"I LIKE BUBBLES YES I DO I LIKE BUBBLES HOW BOUT U?" Yaprahs said.

"Bake them cookies Yort," Alleirbag yelled to Drew Seeley shaking his butt.

Then, his butt flew off.

"Oh, let me go get that," Drew said red as a pumpkin.

"Nayr, could you hand me the pickled mustard? I don't have enough on my pillow," Yaprahs asked.

"Sure thing, HOMEY G DOGG PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAGS YO CAUSE IM A HOME DOGG IN DA HOOD!" Nayr said.

"You're such a player," She replied.

"Baby, I'm pregnant," Mitchel Musso said running in.

"And you might be?" Yort asked.

"HOMEY G DOGG PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAGS YO CAUSE IM A HOME DOGG IN DA HOOD!" Mitchel replied.

"Who's your husband?" Troy asked ad Mitchel laughed.

"Baby, when you are living in the year 3000, the men are pregnant," Mitchel said.

"NOW GET ME SOME MILK!" Mitchel said after done laughing.

Troy looked outside. There was people skating around on hover boards. The cars were flying. The buildings didn't touch the ground. And the funny part is, the people were flying!

"JESSE WESSE!" Troy scremed as he saw Jesse and ran off the ledge of the building.

"You're an old geezer," Troy said as he reached him.

"I do tend to grow old when it takes a fat man to run from sidewalk to sidewalk 40 years," Jesse replied.

Troy looked down.

"I'M FAT!" Troy screamed.

_**HI IM BACK SORRY IF THIS IS SO SHORT :D COME AGAIN.**_


End file.
